Users of battery chargers and tester/chargers are often required to select from a variety of functions that the charger or tester/charger is capable of performing. Many extant devices feature a rotary knob, connected to a mechanical switch that the user turns to select a desired function, with each position of the knob corresponding to a particular function of the device.
Battery chargers and tester/chargers are increasingly incorporating electronic components, with their functions determined and controlled by computer software, such that mechanical switches become less suitable for selecting functions. These software-driven devices and systems often incorporate keypads used to navigate through available options. Alternatively, a continuously rotatable knob or wheel may be used, effectively permitting the user to scroll through the menu of available options. Such user interfaces for software-driven devices and systems have a shortcoming, however, in that keypads and continuously rotatable knobs or wheels do not provide the tactile and visual feedback of mechanical switches.
Further, extant battery charging and testing/charging systems typically incorporate the user interface controls and the battery charger or tester/charger itself into a single enclosure or housing. Since these devices are generally short and squat, the user often needs to bend or stoop over in order to access the controls. Alternatively, the entire unit may be mounted such that the controls are more easily accessible, though this has the undesirable effect of rendering the unit substantially immobile as well as potentially unsightly.
Many traditional battery chargers include a BOOST function usable to provide additional power to a discharged battery. Often, the BOOST function is powered by the internal AC to DC transformer of the battery charger. However, since extant battery charging systems are generally powered via a fixed AC power outlet, use of the BOOST function may be limited to environments where such power is readily available. This, of course, may not be the case for all disabled vehicles. In these cases, a separate battery booster pack must be used to start the vehicle before the vehicle can be moved to the battery testing or testing/charging equipment, thus increasing the time necessary to diagnose the battery. Though an internal, rechargeable battery could be integrated into the battery charger or tester/charger to partially address this shortcoming, this increases the cost of the component.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a user interface for selection of items from a menu in a software-driven device that provides the user with the tactile and visual feedback of a mechanical switch. Further, it is desirable to provide a battery charging or testing/charging system with a remote-control user interface. Such a remote-control interface permits separation between the user interface controls and the battery charger or tester/charger itself, such that both components may be in convenient, ergonomically suitable, and aesthetically pleasing positions or locations. Additionally, it is desirable to provide an easily transportable, fully integrated, modular battery charging or testing/charging system capable of use even in locations remote from a permanent power supply.